Ira
Shakira "Ira" Irawati is one of the five high school students trapped in the haunted abandoned village alongside classmates Linda, Shelly, Doni, Yayan, and their teacher Mrs. Siska. She is also Linda's best friend. Personality Ira has a kind, playful, and gentle personality, especially when Linda is around. Although older, she is more timid and less bold than Linda. Ira mentions the time when she was scared of her teacher who had dressed up as a Pocong, implying that she gets scared easily by supernatural beings, which is ironic considering that she got possessed in the beginning of the game. Ira seemingly dislikes conflict, as seen when she tried to quell Shelly and Yayan's argument, suggesting that she is the conflict pacifier. Appearance Ira has the appearance of a young eighteen year old girl. She is seen wearing her school uniform, which is identical to Linda's, consisting of a white collared shirt and a knee-length blue skirt. Ira has long hair and light bangs that cover the right side of her face. History and Game Early Life Not much is known about Ira's life prior to the game except the fact that she was raised up normally. In elementary school she befriended Linda, in which they have remained best friends since. Sometime before the start of the game, she and her classmates were returning from a field trip, which leads up to the start of the game. ''DreadOut'' (Game) Demo After Linda exits from the house she woke up in, Ira briefly appears and walks away after Linda experiences a headache trying to approach her. After Linda enters a particular house and she reaches a dead end. Returning where she came, she finds Ira standing at the end of the hallway. Ira asks why Linda is here and the player is given a choice of what to answer. Either way, it causes Ira to run off upstairs after telling Linda to follow her. Linda finds her facing a corner on the top floor. With Ira refusing to turn to her, Linda turns to leave, but then Ira morphs into a Kuntilanak and kills Linda, which gives the player the first experience in the Limbo. After waking up from the apparent death, Linda hears crying and goes downstairs. Linda finds Ira crying, claiming that she couldn't leave the Village. Ira then tells Linda she was the only one that could leave and that she needed to leave. She gives Linda the keys to the exit of the village. After Linda wakes up and realizes it was just a strange nightmare, Ira is seen smiling comfortingly at the waking Linda. ACT I After she greets a waking, but frightened Linda , the road gets bumpy. Later, she follows Linda and the others to the abandoned town, where they attempt to find the others who had ran in ahead before they went back home. They explore the abandoned town a bit before running into an Abandoned School. Sitting down on the bench with Linda in front of the abandoned elementary school, Ira is reminded how she met Linda on a cloudy day, beginning to monologue about it, much to the annoyance of Linda. Yayan and Doni run inside to explore the school, while Shelly and Ms. Siska following them to make sure they don't get into trouble. After realizing that the others haven't returned from the abandoned school, they go in and fetch them, where the group returns then outside. Returning outside, the group realizes that Yayan has gone missing and they go back in to look for him. Upon entering the school, Ira starts acting strangely, but this doesn't go to anyone's notice. She erratically staggers towards the exit and it shows her with creepy constricted eyes before she slumps down and everything grows dark. She and everyone else disappears from the school lobby, leaving Linda stranded inside. ACT II She briefly appears after Linda goes out from the medical firm, standing near an ambulance, and eventually run away when approached by Linda. After chasing her best friend into a small house, she finds Ira sitting on a chair holding a strange doll named Suzie. After Linda takes her seat facing Ira, she will start the conversation and player will be given a choice of what to answer to determine Ira's fate. Relationships Linda Linda is Ira's best friend, whom she has befriended in elementary school. She met Linda when they were trapped in the rain waiting to be picked up from school and they clicked, afterwards, they became the best of friends. Ira states that she Linda was always "her personal bodyguard." after reminiscing about the incident where Linda boldly defended her from their teacher who had dressed up as a Pocong by throwing boulders at him. Linda and Ira are very close and extremely friendly to each other and are comfortable enough to lightly hurt each other without the other getting mad. An example was when Linda and Ira were playing pattycake and Ira slapped Linda on the cheek, where then Linda responded by lightly strangling her. Ira affectionately calls Linda "sis" (short for sister), which could mean that Ira thinks of Linda as a sibling. When Linda is talking to Suzie/Third Sister, Linda desperately tries to get the Third Sister to let Ira go, but the Third Sister adamantly refuses. The Third Sister claimed that Linda knew nothing about her best friend and that it was pitiful that she didn't even know her phone number. Linda is able to prove her wrong if the player inputs the right phone number found in Act 0. However, now knowing that her friend doesn't trust her enough, Linda feels betrayed. In the true ending it causes their relationship to rise in turmoil when Linda abandons Ira at the village, even though she knew her friend was still alive, trying to escape the reality of the village and return to society as if everything was okay. Unfortunately, Ira reaffirms this when she sends Linda a voice mail telling her that it was her own free will to stay in the village and that she couldn't tell her best friend the reason why. Even after receiving the voice mail, Linda still refuses to become a keeper of darkness. On the other hand, Ira seems guilty for putting Linda through all the pressure. Ira thanks Linda for all the times she was there to defend her and for being her friend. During the duration where Linda refuses to accept her destiny, Linda resorts to trying to suppress her powers by listening to Ira's voice (over 2000 times). Only after Linda realizes that her powers were leaking out and that the darkness in the world was getting out of control, Linda finally accepts her destiny as the new keeper of darkness, as Ira would have it. Ms. Siska Ira and Siska got along for the most part in Act I. But in Act II, when Siska is seen for the first time since the prologue of Act I in a medical firm before Linda and Shelly saw her with a strange wound. She claims that Ira was acting strange and overpowered Siska and wounded her. It is unknown if this is entirely true. Trivia *Although not possessing any supernatural powers, Ira also seems to have some sense of supernatural beings. * If Linda took a photo of Ira at the beginning of the game, you will receive the "BFF" achievement. ** It is interesting to note that the "BFF" achievement icon is a heart with the letters BFF, with a large crack in the middle of it. It may be foreshadowing to the separation of Linda and Ira (Ira stays behind in the village while Linda continues into society as the new Lady in Red). * Like Linda's full name, Ira's name also has her name/nickname repeated twice: Shak'IRA IRA'wati. * Ira's name in Linda's phone is a term of endearment that says "Annoying Little Sister" with a heart in the end. * Ira's phone number is 623-732-3688. If answered correctly in the conversation with Ira and Suzie by selecting course I remember. , Ira will say: "Okay fine, you really are her best friend. Achievement unlocked. Whatever. Anyway it doesn't matter. We are not leaving." She actually announces that an achievement was unlocked. Gallery 2014-05-16_00069.jpg|Ira before being possessed. Rsz 1647155787 1369705705.jpg|Ira, Linda, and Ms. Siska as depicted the official DreadOut release poster. Shakira-Irawati-02.png|A close-up view of a render of Ira. dsc0000829.jpg|Ira after being possessed. IraP2.png|Ira giving Linda a key to the mansion. Ira2.png|C̶u̶t̶e̶ ̶I̶r̶a̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶c̶u̶t̶e̶ Ira being possessed by Suzie. IraC.png|One of the scenes if Linda didn't ask anything when talking to Ira. IraP.png|Ira's second face when she's possessed by Suzie. DreadOut_Card_6.png|Ira and Linda depicted in Steam Trading Card. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Students Category:Main Category:Deceased Characters Category:Alternate Ending Death